Proof
by dragonmagik
Summary: sasunaru. this is a follow up to Yum prepare for Sakura trying to prove to Ino that Sasuke and Naruto are together. Randomness away!
1. Chapter 1

_**Proof**_

_**Hey everyone. This is a follow up fic for 'Yum'. This is dedicated to kibasfangirl527, she gave me the idea. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer; i do not in any way shape or form own Naruto...Kuso!**_

**Prolouge**

The owl dropping what was left of its dinner onto Sakura's face was what finally brought her back to conciousness. After taking a few minuets to find said owl and scream at it till its ear drums exploded and it dropped down dead, Sakura decided she needed to talk to Ino and tell her all about what had happened between Sasuke and Naruto. As she headed towards the flower shop she cursed her lack of a camera, she had missed the opportunity to capture one of the hottest things she had ever seen.

Walking into the store she was blasted with the fresh sents of the various flowers littering the shop. Behind the counter, smiling at her stood Ino. Sakura and Ino had gotten over their rivarly and were back to being best friends although they did still enjoy the ocasional fight.

"Hey bilboard brow what can i get for you today?" Ino asked cheerfull. Frowning slightly at the not so appreciated nick-name Sakura's face then gained a superiour look.

"Well I was going to tell you something about everyones favourite Uchiha, but..."

"Oh come on! you know I don't mean it...spill" she said leaning on the counter.

"Sasuke and Naruto just started to make out with each other right in front of me, it was sooooooo hot" she squeled.

Ino looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Uh hu" she muttered, clearly not believing a word Sakura had just said. "You sure you dont have heat stroke? I hear that makes you see things" she asked while she crossed her arms and nodded wisley.

"No, i swear to god! Sasuke and Naruto are together!" she said "mabey thats why Sasuke-kun never looked twice at us" she muttered under her breath but loud enough for Ino to hear.

"The only reason he showed no intrest in you is because of thar billboard you call a forhead, he obviously likes me, he just needs to realise that" Ino claimed.

"no seriously Sasuke and Naruto are-" Sakura was abruptly cut off.

"Prove it"

"Fine! Follow me and find out for yourself." Sakura said marching off towards the Uchiha grounds while the blonde quickly shut up the shop and followed her.

* * *

Thankyou for all the reviesw for yum, they were much appreciated. anyway. hope you all like the follow up.

Okay. That was the prologue, prepare for lots of stupid random things as Sakura tries to prove Naruto and sasuke are together, while the boy do nothing to help, or do they. Oh and sorry it was so short but it is a prolouge.

Read and review, also let me know if you want to see anything.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay here finally is the first chapter of Proof. I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I am really lazy. I have a few ideas for chapters so I just need to write them up. Will try to update more.

Warnings: Language, spoilers, Un-bataed, rubbish grammer and spelling

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto T_T

Proof

Chapter One

Sakura had been wondering just how she was going to prove to Ino that Sasuke and Naruto were together. Various plans ran constantly through her head only to be thrown out as unsuitable. Either Sasuke was to smart to fall for any of the plots or Naruto was to stupid to do what was wanted. It was surprising to the pink haired kinochi that the two boys were never caught. She was constantly coming to team meetings only to catch two spring apart from each other due to her arrival, she could never quite get her camera out quick enough. Sakura tried to get Ino to come to training with her a few times but it had always been a disappointment to the girl; Naruto was on a solo mission, they were fighting and not speaking to each other, Sasuke was on a solo mission both boys were gone, Naruto was eating (this was watched by everyone with a vague sense of disgust and distinct nausea), or both boys were on a mission. Sakura was however determined to prove to her friend and came up with a plan to catch the boys out.

Sakura decided that she would get her friend to watch a training session between the two, things usually got quite heated between the two shinobi when they sparred. Due to numerous failings before Sakura had some trouble getting the blonde kinochi to come, she was eventually persuaded when Sakura told her that Sasuke often removed his shirt when fighting due to the heat. The amount of drool the blonde had released meant that Tsunade was forced to issue a flood warning to the civilians of Konoha. And so having persuaded Ino to come to training Sakura and Ino arrived at the bridge around three hours after Kakashi had said to meet him. Sakura watched on as Ino threw herself onto Sasuke completely ignoring the blonde that he had been talking to before hand.

"Sasuke-kun, aren't you sooooooooo happy to see me?" She shrieked right into the ravens ear. Seeing Sasuke's eyes crossing from the yelling Sakura sniggered as Naruto moved away from the pair and joined her in watching Sasuke try to pry her off of himself.

"So, ten minuets to get her off" Sakura said looking towards the blonde next to her.

"Na twenty at the most." Naruto replied as he tilted his head to the side watching the pair. Looking at Sakura the pair laughed and continued to watch the Uchiha get more and more aggravated and begin to throw pleading looks towards his team-mates. The two were so busy watching their struggling team-member that they complelty missed Kakashi when he appeared, when Naruto finally noticed him he merely nodded to him and went back to watching his friend, ignoring Kakashi's mutterings about helping a turtle win a race.

When Sasuke eventually got loose, glaring at his team-mates all the while, and Naruto received his winnings from Sakura, Kakashi decided to split them in to two and spar with the winner fighting the winner of the other spar.

"Sasuke and Sakura can fight, and the Naruto and blonde can go winners fight each other. Ja." He waved and disappeared in a puff of smoke narrowly avoiding the furious attack from Ino.

Sakura had improved in her abilities since the chunine exams, being trained by Tsunade had helped and she was able to stand up against the Uchiha for a while, but Sasuke had also improved and she was beaten. Sakura sat against a near by tree to watch as Naruto and Ino faced off.

The fight between the two blondes started with tijutsu in which Naruto was clearly superior although he did seem to be paying attention to the way Ino moved a little more than Sasuke was comfortable with if the growling coming from the boy was anything to go by. Things went south in the fight when Ino tried to use her mind switch jutsu and was promptly thrown out on her ass by a very irritated Kyuubi. Naruto apologised when picking up the blonde from the floor claiming that "The fuzzy beast needed his beauty sleep and hated to be woken up." Ino snorted and sat down next to Sakura beside the tree and watched as the two boys began to spar. They agreed to stick to tijutsu and quickly began.

Sakura watched enthralled as the two moved against each other. They knew each other so well that they were able to counter moves almost before they were made causing them to change and try a different move only to be countered, it almost looked as though it was some kind of dance between the two.

Sakura watched as the blows between the two began to impact less and connect more. Holds on arms and wrists became a little longer than necessary, bodies brushed and moved apart a bit less quickly. Sakura could have sworn that she had seen Sasuke grab Naruto's ass.

When Sasuke managed to pin Naruto down Sakura watched avidly as he leaned down and whispered something to the blonde which caused him to stop struggling and focus on his captor. As the two began to kiss each other Sakura swung towards Ino with a sense of triumph only to deflate.

Ino wasn't there. Looking back towards her team-mates who were getting very involved in their new spar, Sakura decided that there would be time for her to collect the other annoying blonde and let her see this. After all physical proof was better than a picture.

Dashing through the tree tops Sakura managed to catch up to Ino just outside of the village gates.

"Ino Pig!" she yelled grabbing her attention. "What are you doing?" Ino turned and raised her eyebrow when she caught sight of the state of her friend.

"All they were doing was hitting each other. Although _my _Sasuke-kun is gorgeous, I really didn't see the point we all know _my _Uchiha is going to win."

Brow twitching at the stupid blonde, Sakura reached over and grabbed hold of the blondes arm, using her 'super scary Tsunade powers' (Naruto's words) she began to pull her back towards the 'sparring' couple.

"Look, just come back right now." She growled dragging her friend.

The girls arrived back in time to watch as Sasuke received a punch in the face from the blonde he had been straddling. The hit was so strong that the Uchiha smashed through the trunk of a near-by tree and into the giant rock innocently sitting a few feet behind it, leaving a Sasuke shaped dent. Sakura didn't even think the blonde had put any chakra into the hit.

Ino immediately ran towards the fallen Uchiha to make sure he was all right. Sakura dragged her gaze away from the rock, picked her jaw up off the ground and watched as the blonde angrily stormed towards his jacket and began to march back towards the village. Saukra's eyebrow went up as she heard what the blonde was muttering as he passed her.

"Stupid, fucking, perverted bastard. I do not have girlie hips.!!!"

Sakura sighed and shook her head at the Uchiha. He really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay!!! Chapter Two. I'm getting better at the updating thing.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Proof.

Chapter Two

Sakura was overjoyed when she spotted Hyuga Hinata walking through the village. The girl had obviously seen Naruto recently, judging from just how red her face was. Moving towards the shy kunoichi Sakura became even more determined to find her idiot team-mate.

Both Naruto and Sasuke had just returned from missions, Shizune had mentioned that they both looked quite beat up but had not allowed anyone to look over their wounds. Sakura was furious when she found those two she was going to heal them and then beat them up for their stupidity. Granted she would have to heal them again but she would feel a bit better after letting off some steam.

Walking towards the girl , Sakura waved and smiled , getting a shy nod of recognition in return.

"Hinata-Chan, Do you know where I could find Naruto?" she asked gently, hoping to get a reply before the girl melted into a stuttering pile of Naruto fan-girl goo. Sakura watched in two parts amusement and one part bewilderment as the girl blushed even harder, she pointed towards a near by building before running away. Standing in the cloud of dust thrown up by the girls escape Sakura could do nothing but blink. Shaking her head and snapping herself out of her daze at the girls speed Sakura turned and walked towards the building the Hyuga had pointed out.

When the pinkette reached the doors she once again stopped on astonishment.

The Onsen.

Looking back towards where Konoha's Shyest kunoichi had fled Sakura raised her eyebrow in thought. Had Hinata been using the Byakugan to spy on her crush. Sakura had no idea the girl was such a pervert.

"_It's always the quiet ones."_ Inner Sakura pointed out nodding her head wisely. Sakura could feel herself sweat-drop at the amount of pride she could hear in the voice of her inner-self. Shaking her head Sakura pushed open the doors and moved into the building.

Walking through the corridors Sakura listened out for any sign of her team-mates. She heard the rushing of water through the pools outside, the chatter of some near by women, Sasuke moaning, Jiraya's perverted giggling, then him screaming in pain as Anko discovered him.

'_Wait a minuet...back track_' Sakura thought '_Sasuke moaning?_' Moving towards one of the private rooms. Sakura hesitated for a second before placing her ear to the door in front of her.

"Nnrgh, oh god Naruto" Yup that was definitely Sasuke. Sakura had to work to suppress the nose bleed that was developing at some of the images that were going through her head due to the noises she was hearing. Pushing the door open Sakura's hand shot up to stop the blood before it could escape, she had already fainted too many times to count and was beginning to get a little irritated at herself. Lying face down on a table was Sasuke. Naruto was straddling the Uchiha leaning over his prone form and whispering something in his ear. Nothing but a towel was protecting Sakura's eyes from the Uchiha.

Sakura moved away from the doorway closing the door quietly, she did not want to see any more of her team-mates than she already had. Sakura sighed and made her way towards the entrance of the Onsen, she would talk to the pair later. She stopped at the entrance to the reception of the Onsen when she heard a voice she was more than familiar with.

"I know he's here. Tell me where Sasuke-kun is or I'll pull the information from your head, and I guarantee it won't be pretty."

Sakura watched in amusement as Ino pulled the old clerk over the desk towards herself. The old man stuttered and looked at the blonde, watery eyes shining with fear.

"That way." He pointed towards the private rooms. Ino turned around and brightened slightly when she spotted Sakura in the door way.

"Billboard brow." she said moving towards her friend. "What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously as she manoeuvred around her friend, and went towards the room currently occupied.

Sakura shot an apologetic look at the quivering clerk and moved to follow her friend. Seeing the blonde stop at the door Sakura realised that this could be the best time to prove she wasn't making things up about her team-mates. The boys were surely going to be caught this time.

Sakura watched as Ino moved to open the door only to pause at the moan that echoed through the room and out into the corridor the girls were standing in. The blonde looked back at her friend with a questioning look pasted on her face, she really didn't want to see some wrinkly old man naked.

"Sasuke's getting a massage." Sakura supplied, holding information back about just what type of '_massage' _it was. Sakura watched in glee as the anger spread across Ino's face.

Huffing, Ino decided that it was time to get rid of the slut who dared to touch her Sasuke-kun. The blonde began to push open the door when a yelp of pain sounded from the room. Raising an eyebrow at the sound, Sakura moved to stand behind Ino as she entered the room.

Sasuke was face down on the table, the towel was still preserving what modesty it could. The Uchiha was squirming on the table as if trying to escape, he was also still yelping in pain. Sakura winced as she saw just what it was that was doing so much damage to the raven that caused him to cry out. Naruto was standing above the boy with an elbow digging into a part of his spine. Sakura knew through her studies with Tsunade just how much pain the Uchiha was in. She wondered where Naruto had learned about it though.

"You know if you just say it all the pain will go away." Naruto said as he removed his elbow a little.

"Not going to happen, baka. "Sasuke muttered only to yelp as Naruto dug his elbow back into the Uchiha's spine.

"Wrong answer."

"Naruto baka" Ino screeched as she flew across the room. "Stop hurting my Sasuke-kun"

"We were done anyway Ino-Chan." Naruto chuckled and moved towards the door grabbing his jacket on the way. "See ya teme" he called over his shoulder, ignoring the death glare being sent his way. Noticing his other team-mate Naruto's face broke out into a grin. "Sakura, want to get something to eat? My treat." Sakura nodded and followed the blonde out asking him about where he had learned the technique he had used on the Uchiha. His reply was lost as the door swung closed behind the pair leaving the Uchiha to Ino's tender mercies.

Sakura decided she would just have to come up with another way to prove the two were together.

Read and Review please!!!

A/N: May be a while before the next update, I have way too many stories to write, am trying not to leave things till the last minuet any more. :D


End file.
